Equestria Hearts
by NatNicole
Summary: Six very different girls. One destiny. (Rated just in case!)


Inspired by this www . deviantart art / Gala – Dresses – Human – Dive – to – the – Heart - 409326141 image, I got bitten by the Plot Bunny. Yeah, that sneaky little furball's evil. EVIL, I tell ya.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own either the My Little Pony or the Kingdom Hearts franchise so don't even bother suing.

Now, story time! *pumps fist*

* * *

 **1\. The Darkness and the Shadows**

* * *

A 19 years old girl, with light lavender skin, mahogany eyes and long, straight indigo hair with one purple stripe and one pink stripe, was running down a high school's corridors clad in uniform. She came to a stop at the double doors serving as an entrance into the school, as three other girls were sitting on the front steps.

"There you are, Twilight!" the one with light blue hair exclaimed with a smile, "Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west courtyard." She indicated in the approximate direction, though with the school a sharp U shape it was hard to see certain parts of the city they lived in from this vantage point. "You wanna come?"

"Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on," Twilight Sparkle replied, moving past them before racing off.

The bluenette girl gave a heavy sigh in exasperation. "Does that girl do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends."

As Twilight Sparkle headed home busy muttering mathematical formulas and worrying about her final exams, she was unaware of the sky filling with black clouds.

* * *

Later, in her bedroom, Twilight Sparkle was interrupted from writing an essay on one of the topics for theoretical physics by an adorable violet canine with floppy green ears. "Ruff!"

The dark-haired girl sighed, closing her book with the essay trapped between the pages. "You're right, Spike. I need a break." She got up and picked up the puppy pawing her chair. Twilight Sparkle startled at the sound of thunder.

Looking out her room's window, her jaw dropped at seeing a storm unlike any other above. She opened it, wind whipping her hair. The 19-year-old soon trembled in fear and confusion at the sight of pitch-black creatures with yellow eyes running around. She screamed as one came to her window, falling backwards onto her bed.

"Twily!" a male voice shouted in worry, the door slamming open as a white-skinned young man with blue hair which had two streaks of light blue rushed in. His navy blue eyes widened in shock before narrowing in determination.

The young grabbed the nearest book and moved to bash the invader over its head. But it seemed to made of jelly, for the book went clean through. It pounced, its claws ripping at the 28-year-old's chest.

His agonized scream would haunt Twilight Sparkle for the rest of her life.

She could do nothing but stare in utter horror as her older brother turned into black sparkles that then formed into a creature with the same yellow eyes as the attacker, in the middle of the remains having been what looked like a crimson-purple heart which was then hidden inside him.

Gathering her wits, Twilight Sparkle scrambled to get out of her room and started hurrying downstairs. Once of the house, she tightened her hold on Spike as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Shining Armour…"

Raising her head, the 19-year-old saw more of the shadowy creatures and some different types of them running around amidst the screaming citizens. She rushed away.

As a horde of the creatures came after, Twilight Sparkle wished she could do something. Anything! _My brother…_

As the creatures caught up to her in an alleyway she had hoped to use as a shortcut, surrounding the girl, Twilight Sparkle could only attempt kicking them away. She was soon at the bottom of a dogpile and shifted to shield Spike from the little monsters covering them.

The curled-up teen's mind kept running a mile: _This is it, we're goners. Spike, I'm_ _ **so**_ _, so sorry I couldn't protect you. Big brother best friend forever, I'll see you soon…_

 ** _"_** ** _Don't give up, Twily!" a younger Shining Armour encouraged as his little sister struggled to pick up a heavy tome she had been reading to return it on the bookshelf._**

 _NO! I_ _ **won't**_ _let it end like this! I will avenge my brother and protect Spike even if it's the last thing I ever do!_ Unknown to Twilight Sparkle, a white spark appeared in her eyes.

'SHING!' A silvery flash of light sent the creatures flying. Spike's barking catching her attention, Twilight Sparkle looked at the object in her hand.

It was shaped like a golden sword, except the blade was cylinder-like and the hilt bigger than expected. The pink guard zigzagged so it looked just like a six-pointed star. The end had three spiraling lavender horns, making the whole thing look like a weird, giant key.

Noticing that the creatures seemed afraid of it, Twilight Sparkle got to her feet from the sitting position and awkwardly held the key-sword in front of her. "Get back!"

To her alarm, a few decided to be brave and stopped flattening themselves against the tarmac. They pounced.

With a shriek, the 19-year-old swung her new weapon in a single wide arc with all her might. The creatures were destroyed and vanished in black wisps, a strange heart-like thing just like Shining Armour's floating to the sky from each.

Exhausted, Twilight Sparkle fell to her knees. The key-sword vanished in the same flash it came from. She fell unconscious to the sound of Spike's alarmed barking.

The last thing she heard was an unfamiliar voice exclaiming with an odd mix of worry and triumph: "Gotcha!"

* * *

A.N.: Read 'n' Review!

B.t.w., I write the characters' full names because it feels unfair (as stupid as that sounds) to put 'Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow and Twilight'. Rarity doesn't have that problem.


End file.
